


Путь домой

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Connors love Hank, Androids, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank loves all Connors, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechaphilia, Polyamory, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, RKs are Like Brothers, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Хэнк возвращается домой - к трём своим ненаглядным мальчикам. Ну а Коннор, Кеннет и Ричард ждут своего лейтенанта.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Путь домой

**Author's Note:**

> Все Конноры любят Хэнка, а Хэнк любит всех Конноров - вместе и по одиночке. В общем, Хэнк2500))  
>    
>  RK900 зовут Ричард. Коннора-60 зовут Кеннет. 

На часах было почти одиннадцать вечера, и улицы тихого спального райончика в излучине речки Руж давно опустели. В начале апреля уже потеплело, но со стороны озера Сэнт-Клэр всё ещё дули прохладные ветра. В воздухе веяло новым, тянуло весенним запахом, и холод прошедшей зимы отступал.  
  
Под светом фонарей Хэнк брёл по потрескавшемуся асфальту, обходя редкие лужи, постепенно приближаясь к дому.  
  
Он хорошо видел его ещё издалека, с поворота от шоссе: во всех окнах горел свет, и от этого где-то под рёбрами сжималось сердце. В каждом окне: в спальне, в гостиной, в кухне, даже в переделанной из гаража маленькой веранде, выходящей в сторону речки.  
  
Везде, казалось, везде, во всём его небольшом доме кто-то был — потому что так оно и было на самом-то деле.  
  
Хэнк улыбнулся себе в бороду — аккуратно подстриженную не далее, как с утра. Он сегодня под настроение придал ей немного другую форму — и незамедлительно получить два комплимента и один одобрительный смешок. Спасибо, хоть Сумо не поучаствовал в утреннем обсуждении его внешности.  
  
Когда он только привык?.. Головокружительный ноябрь втроём, внезапный декабрь и чёртово Рождество — нет, уже даже не втроём, вчетвером! Это не считая старика Сумо, понятное дело.  
  
Боже, он не мыслил о таком, он даже не представлял себе такое. Он до сих пор не мог поверить полностью, до самого конца, что это всё действительность, что всё, что произошло и происходит, — это с ним, Хэнком Андерсоном, и завтра ничего не исчезнет, не перестанет быть, как раньше!  
  
Семья. Большая, настоящая, реальная семья из нескольких человек. Пусть даже биологически человеком в ней являлся только он сам.  
  
Чёрт возьми, даже для сказки это было бы слишком — чтобы на Рождество ему жизнь подарила так много. Сразу троих, троих близких людей!  
  
Да Хэнк бы молился, если бы только Коннор, один только Коннор хотел связать с ним свою жизнь — после всего того, что они пережили вместе в ноябре, кем они стали друг другу. Он был бы безмерно, бескрайне счастлив — быть вдвоём. Снова начать жить с другим человеком, неважно, что электронным. Снова держать за руку, держать, чёрт возьми, в своих руках, поддерживать и любить.  
  
Но… Вместо одного Коннора он совершенно неожиданно получил двух.  
  
Когда Хэнк оставил Коннора выполнять свою задачу, собирать армию, а сам поднялся на лифте в башне Киберлайф, чтобы выйти из холла напрямую — кто только посмел бы остановить преступно взятого в заложники лейтенанта полиции?! — его вдруг окликнули с другой стороны холла. Он удивился, увидев знакомое лицо и знакомую форму, и сразу нахмурился, заподозрив новый обман с копией и взявшись за пистолет. Но второй Коннор сделал то, чего Хэнк никак не ждал, — он кинулся ему на грудь, проигнорировав ствол у самой своей головы, как будто больше не боялся умереть.  
  
Лейтенант припомнил, чем окончился их первый разговор — этот лже-Коннор воспользовался им и его чувствами. Но сейчас, едва только перенесшись в новый корпус, он молил о прощении за то, что сделал, за то, что взял его в заложники, за то, что угрожал им обоим.  
  
Хэнк тогда не вынес слёз на уже запавшем в сердце лице. Не вынес режущих душу слов:  
  
— Ты спрашивал, боюсь ли я смерти. Так вот, я боюсь! Но я хочу жить, жить с тобой!  
  
Что с ним было поделать — Хэнк увёл его с собой домой, увёз на всё той же машине, на которой приехал сюда под дулом пистолета.  
  
Утром он устроил им обоим очную ставку. Первый Коннор буквально замер в его объятьях, когда сзади к Хэнку прижался второй. В тот момент он впервые услышал, как андроиды могут механически скрежетать от гнева. Пришлось унять чуть было не начавшуюся ссору, да и его старенькая куртка едва не лопнула пополам от яростного перетягивания. Хэнк успокаивал, уговаривал их обоих. Но оно того стоило, он не сомневался.  
  
Так и вышло, что их стало трое.  
  
Остаток ноября проскакал галопом — со всеми выяснениями, кого теперь как называть, кто из них более достоин, какие у них права, отношения и как им жить теперь втроём.  
  
Хэнк успевал только диву даваться изменениям в своей жизни, и уж совсем изумили его первые поцелуи. Конноры, казалось, соревновались во всём, каждый пытался оказаться первыми в любом маленьком действии, вроде приготовленного кофе утром или объятий по приходу домой. А уж за его внимание в постели вдруг едва не развернулась целая война, и Хэнк с трудом угомонил обоих, уложив с собой рядом. По разные стороны от себя — чтобы было поровну. Честно и пополам.  
  
Это сработало. Конноры согласились, что так правильно. Установили между собой какой-то хрупкий нейтралитет.  
  
Второй Коннор даже выразил однажды это словами, когда Хэнк поинтересовался, закопан ли топор войны:  
  
— Если тебе хорошо с нами обоими, то я согласен, — и первый его поддержал.  
  
Теперь они переступали границы вместе. Вместе зацеловали его однажды вечером, вместе стали снимать с него одежду и вместе же взяли у него в рот. Может быть, будь Коннор один, Хэнк смог бы ему сопротивляться, замучил бы себя и его сомнениями, — но сопротивляться двоим было попросту нереально.  
  
Их самих ласкать, как оказалось, тоже проще одновременно, обоих, действуя сразу двумя руками. Свой первый такой необычный для лейтенанта технический оргазм от того, как он трогал их в открытых панелях в груди и между ног, Конноры получили тоже разом.  
  
В этом была какая-то правильная симметрия. В их совместном, на пару, удовольствии — и их двойной к нему любви.  
  
Хэнку тогда показалось: жизнь забила ключом. Моргнуть стало некогда, не то что просидеть за столом или в баре весь вечер. Он теперь почти никогда не оставался один — и был слишком этому рад, хотя каких-то два месяца назад вытряс бы душу из любого, кто посмел бы нарушить его убийственное одиночество.  
  
Теперь же они, его два чудесных мальчика, необязательно были совсем уж рядом. Они просто находились где-то поблизости, и это грело душу.  
  
Даже в участке, куда второго Коннора с успехом взяли вслед за первым, они часто работали втроём над делами и бумагами.  
  
Хэнку казалось: всё уже сложилось, устаканилось, обрело новые формы. Но их маленький на две трети электронный круг близости снова претерпел изменения буквально через месяц.  
  
Как сначала подозревал Хэнк, возможно, первый Коннор всё-таки не оставил идеи отвязаться от конкурента не мытьём, так катаньем. Потому что именно он вскоре после революции подкинул Маркусу идею проверить все уровни башни Киберлайф на всякий случай, и именно после этого рейда в их маленький дом на излучине речки Руж в начале декабря явился ещё один андроид.  
  
Хэнк вздохнул с лёгкой улыбкой, вспомнив тот вечер. Его парни как раз думали украсить дом к Рождеству, разгребая запылившиеся и затёртые игрушки в гараже, которые он не вынимал из коробок четвёртый год подряд. Они то и дело спрашивая у него то об одном, то о другом, не забывая вставлять шпильки, когда вдруг раздался звонок в дверь — а за ней оказалась почти полная их копия, запорошенная снегом с головы до ног.  
  
Ричард — он сразу так представился, откинув серийное имя, — коротко рассказал о себе, о том, что является единственным опытным образцом неслучившейся серии, обладает всеми воспоминаниями Коннора, был включен при том самом рейде и с тех пор не может найти себе места ни в городе, ни на Иерихоне. Он, помолчав и посмотрев на одинаково прищурившихся Конноров, попросил дать ему провести тут вечер, дать побыть вместе с ними. Просто один вечер. Хэнк только вздохнул тогда, глядя в серьёзные, печальные серые глаза.  
  
Они с Ричардом просидели несколько часов на кухне, иногда негромко разговаривая под чай и тириум, пока оба Коннора вновь ушли в гараж заниматься разбором вещей.  
  
Этот новый, такой похожий и такой непохожий андроид, был странным. От него практически веяло одиночеством, хотя, чёрт возьми, по его же собственным словам ему едва ли исполнилась пара недель.  
  
Хэнку всё виделся какой-то надлом в слишком прямой спине, и он не мог не замечать короткие взгляды на себя, на окружающий их дом и суетящихся парней, взгляды, полные тщательно скрываемого жадного, тоскливого любопытства.  
  
Посмотрев в сторону гаражной двери, где как раз происходило активное выяснение вкусов и предпочтений, Ричард тихо вздохнул. Он заметил, что после всех слов, всех улыбок и взглядов Хэнка, обращённых на первого Коннора, но испытанных Ричардом на себе, он хотел бы новых воспоминаний — связанных с ним, лейтенантом Андерсоном. Личных.  
  
— Я чувствовал это всё, я переживал эти воспоминания, повторял их. Я понимаю, что они — не мои, Хэнк. Но для меня в них ты смотришь именно на меня, — Хэнк едва вынес этот острый, болезненный, прямой взгляд.  
  
Они замолчали, и Ричард улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, когда к нему подошёл Сумо.  
  
Когда же Конноры, разобравшись, наконец, в игрушках и гирляндах, стали развешивать их по дому, он и вовсе опустил голову, весь как будто сжался, слыша их голоса. Они его игнорировали, обходя по кругу, шутя только с Хэнком, общаясь с ним и немного друг с другом.  
  
Смотреть было невыносимо. Лейтенант не выдержал этого убитого вида и предложил Ричарду присоединиться к процессу, помочь с украшением дома.  
  
В конце вечера Хэнк обнял его на прощание, разрешив приходить ещё. Вот только он никак не ожидал, что Ричард не просто воспользуется предложением, а будет приходить каждый вечер — и уже через три дня встанет в очередь на приготовление ужина, которую два его парня настойчиво организовали ещё месяц назад, потеснив в этой очереди самого Хэнка.  
  
Хэнк поначалу даже думал, что Конноры будут ревновать. Очень сильно ревновать. Так же сражаться за внимание, только теперь уже втроём. Выталкивать Ричарда всеми силами, возможно, даже пытаться от него избавиться.  
  
Но потом он поймал их взгляды на себя и Ричарда, и взгляды эти были как будто проверяющими, экзаменующими, практически одобрительными. Хэнк был поражён этим открытием, но и виду не подал.  
  
И всё же он в декабре только диву давался, как только они все втёрлись, встроились в ритм, каждый из них. Ричард каким-то невероятным образом внезапно уравновесил двух Конноров, и они перестали постоянно цапаться друг с другом, как будто объявив перемирие даже в словесных баталиях за внимание Хэнка.  
  
Но всё-таки он не сразу поверил своим ушам, однажды услышав слова первого Коннора:  
  
— Ты имеешь право быть здесь, пока заботишься о нём.  
  
Что же, это значило, они готовы были потесниться — если от этого вокруг него, Хэнка, становилось больше тепла, если на него было направлено больше внимания.  
  
От этой мысли у лейтенанта перехватило горло. Он тогда обещал себе во что бы то ни стало воздать им сторицей — и самому никого не обделить вниманием.  
  
После того, как Ричард впервые, помявшись у дивана, где Хэнка с двух сторон облепили и тесно прижались оба Коннора, опустился между его ног и положил голову ему на колено, Хэнк подумал, что, похоже, его парней теперь на одного больше. Окончательно он в этом убедился, когда Ричард на следующий же вечер, извернувшись, скромно мазнул губами по его губам.  
  
Тогда Хэнк впервые посчитал: трое — значит, трое. Значит, так правильно.  
  
В те дни всё снова изменилось, перевернулось. Хэнк не понимал, с чего вдруг он стал таким центром притяжения — уже для целых троих. Но, поглядывая на первого Коннора, лейтенант подозревал, что дело именно в нём, том самом “андроиде из Киберлайф”, нашедшем его в пятом баре. Который, кстати, остался теперь единственным Коннором, потому что второй всё же сменил имя — на созвучное Кеннет.  
  
Именно Коннор ступил на эту дорожку, а потом потянул за собой других.  
  
Что-то тогда, в погоне за девиантом, в секс-клубе, в парке Риверсайд или в коридорах телебашни, а может быть, после разговора с Элайджей Камски, переломилось в Конноре.  
  
Что-то стало жить в нём своей жизнью от всех их разговоров, всех действий, и причиной этого был именно лейтенант. Он не знал — но он как-то сделал это, просто считая своего любимого мальчика живым, чувствующим, существующим. Просто влюбляясь в него. Просто видя его человеком, только человеком.  
  
Это сломало код Коннора — а вслед за ним раздалось эхом, пронесло сигнал по каждой новой системе с его воспоминаниями.  
  
Так или иначе, Ричард теперь оставался с ними из разу в раз, и Хэнк рад был видеть его на пороге своего дома.  
  
Конечно же, у него просто язык не повернулся не пригласить этого нового андроида на их семейный рождественский ужин. Конечно же, это означало, что Ричард может здесь теперь остаться ночевать, что ему больше нет нужды возвращаться на Иерихон.  
  
Это было странное, совсем незнакомое ему чувство — быть главой семьи. Знать, что от его действий, слов, его личного внимания зависят уже целых три улыбки в этом доме. Знать, как он важен для них — ровно в той же степени, как и они сами важны ему.  
  
Всё это было подарком, ужасающе бесценным подарком, которого Хэнк не ждал. На который никогда не посмел бы посягнуть. Которого, возможно, попросту ничем не заслужил.  
  
Но когда он, держа бокал с желтоватым шампанским против трёх бокалов со светло-голубым тириумом, сказал об этом вслух, все его андроиды посмотрели на него мрачно и несогласно.  
  
— Хэнк, — в голосе Коннора едва ли не впервые за пару месяцев лейтенант слышал металл. — Это не ты нас. Это мы — тебя не ждали. Это ты был тем уникальным человеком, сделавшим меня равным. Именно ты — достался мне, стал самым неоценимым, что только было у меня, что только есть и будет. Это тебя нельзя заменить или повторить, даже в самой малой части, — он наклонился через стол, глядя Хэнку в глаза непривычно жёстко и прямо, стиснув его свободную ладонь. — Твоё внимание, твоя любовь — это дар. То, ради чего я живу, и то, за что я могу умереть. Ничто другое меня не могло бы на это сподвигнуть.  
  
Хэнк потрясённо замолчал.  
  
— Всё верно, — низким голосом заметил Ричард. — По моим личным расчётам, никто иной из Департамента полиции и других известных нам людей и андроидов не смог бы довести до перелома сознания модель RK800.  
  
— И модель RK900, раз уж ты тут сидишь, — вставил словцо Кеннет, — стопроцентно защищённый от девиации ты наш, — фыркнул он.  
  
— И мою модель тоже, — кивнул Ричард. — Линейка RK800 принципиально создавалась максимально гибкой и самостоятельной, чтобы избежать девиации любым путём. Даже путём прямого взлома, которым пользовался Маркус. Моя защита была бы гарантирована именно в случае успешной полевой проверки RK800 во всех ситуациях. Но Коннор натолкнулся на тебя, Хэнк, и это сломало всю систему, несмотря на её гибкость и приспособляемость. Ты довёл его до желания стать таким же, как ты. Ты сделал его человеком. И нас — соответственно. Именно ты.  
  
Хэнк хотел было возразить — в конце концов, даже в их Департаменте не так уж сложно было найти хороших людей.  
  
— Даже не думай, — не дал ему и рта раскрыть Кеннет. — Ричи прав, по сравнению с тобой — никто и рядом не лежал. Никто бы не сдвинул нашу сраную девиацию с места ни на один значительный программный сбой! А уж тем более её бы не сдвинули какие-то нелепые случайности. В нашей программе интеграции были прописаны сценарии на все случаи жизни, будь то тупая агрессия или провокация. Ты же сломал систему об коленку! Поэтому ты — лучший. Может, не для всех, но мы за идиотов не в ответе, — ухмыльнулся он и подмигнул, подняв бокал. — Так что, за тебя, наш лейтенант.  
  
— За тебя, Хэнк! — подхватили Коннор и Ричард.  
  
Хэнк не смог, просто не смог удержаться от улыбки — и от чувства, затопившего всю его большую грудь по самые рёбра.  
  
— За нас, ребята, — поправил он. — За нас всех.  
  
  
...До дома оставалось уже буквально два шага. Хэнк обогнул несколько соседских клумб с едва заметными росточками и остановился на углу, поглубже вдыхая весенний воздух.  
  
Он смотрел на тёплый свет из окон, надеясь увидеть там мелькающие тени. Скоро, буквально через несколько минут, он сможет обнять их, каждого по очереди и всех вместе.  
  
Его ребята, его любимые парни, перевернувшие, буквально создавшие ему новую жизнь. Такие разные, такие сильные, такие красивые.  
  
При мысли об этом Хэнк хмыкнул и покачал головой: ему вспомнились их первые ночи втроём.  
  
  
Ричард, присоединившийся позже всех, поначалу медлил, не стремился войти в их общую спальню. Он обходился только объятиями и поцелуями — и даже когда Коннор и Кеннет устроили Хэнку секс прямо в гостиной, на диване перед телевизором, он снова, как в первый раз, предпочёл просто прижиматься, сидя на полу, — хотя всё-таки не удержался от пробы, когда белые капли попали ему на лицо.  
  
Но после Рождества, после отгремевшего Нового года и своего трудоустройства в соседний отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, он однажды пришёл очень поздно — и почти сразу обнял Хэнка со спины.  
  
— Сегодня я хотел бы к вам присоединиться, — проурчал он лейтенанту в шею, заставив немного вздрогнуть от неожиданности и внезапного понимания.  
  
— Странно, что ты так долго ждал, — наклонил голову Коннор и вдруг переглянулся с Кеннетом.  
  
Лейтенант нахмурился, догадываясь, что они пришли к какому-то выводу, но решили не озвучивать его из общей солидарности.  
  
— Боюсь представить, чем мне это грозит, — пошутил он и запнулся о загадочные улыбки всех троих.  
  
В спальне Хэнк раздел каждого из них с неторопливыми поцелуями — и все они по частям снимали его собственную одежду в ответ. Подождав, когда Хэнк оторвётся от глубоко зацеловавшего его Коннора, Ричард чуть переглотнул, переступив коленями по постели.  
  
— Я надеюсь, Вы оцените мой апгрейд, лейтенант, — его голос дал сбой, и он стянул с себя бельё.  
  
— Всю твою первую зарплату, судя по всему, — хмыкнул Кеннет с долей ревности, разглядывая его новый биокомпонент.  
  
Хэнк погладил мягкий синтетический ствол, пока что компактно сдвинутый и небольшой.  
  
— Ты был бы хорош и без него, Рич, и всегда мог к нам присоединиться как есть, — ласково заметил он, чуть покачав головой. — Но я так понимаю, ты решил установить себе кибер-член отнюдь не из-за закомплексованности по поводу своего андроидского корпуса и этой вашей электронной кульминации.  
  
Ричард ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Совершенно верно, Хэнк. Я хотел бы прочувствовать себя — глубоко в тебе, — низко заметил он, подставляясь под ласку. — Пальцев и языка было бы недостаточно, верно?  
  
Хэнк покраснел. Слишком давно никто даже не намекал на то, чтобы он был нижним, принимающей стороной. Разве что в старшей школе, пока он не так вытянулся и окреп, можно было ещё рассчитывать на подобное внимание. С его-то заботливой и сильной натурой, с его ростом под два метра никто даже не думал о том, чтобы предложить взять его самого, и эта мысль заставила Хэнка зардеться от неловкости.  
  
Это никогда его особо не ущемляло, нет, но внутреннее стремление к равенству отдавалось в нём сейчас горящим, стыдливым возбуждением. Он обернулся к Кеннету и Коннору, сглотнув.  
  
— Ну а вы, мальчики? — Хэнк не мог и не хотел бы оставить без внимания никого из них.  
  
Его крепко, ласково обняли в четыре руки, стиснули , провели ладонями по плечам, груди, животу, бёдрам.  
  
— А мы будем любить тебя со всех оставшихся сторон, Хэнк, — пробормотал Коннор, зацеловывая его по шее. Кеннет только молча — в кои-то веки — накрыл его губы.  
  
В ту ночь они впервые были везде. Абсолютно на всём своём теле Хэнк ощущал внимание, плавал в нём, утопал в нём, наслаждался им.  
  
Пока Ричард плавно и медленно входил в него сзади, позволив раскинуться на себе полусидя, Кеннет лежал наискосок, почти поперёк, и брал у него глубоко, очень глубоко в рот — так, как раньше делали только они вдвоём с Коннором. Ну а сам Коннор сцеловывал его стоны, лаская по крепкой груди, по напряжённым соскам, переключаясь с них на губы, с губ на шею, ставя отметину за отметиной и завершая их круг любви.  
  
Спальня была полна тихих разноголосых вскриков, механических похрипываний, стонов, глухих и влажных звуков, лёгкого поскрипывания кровати под четырьмя телами.  
  
В самый напряжённый момент Хэнк не вынес, толкнулся пальцами в раскрытые нижние панели Кеннета и Коннора, притягивая их в единое движущееся целое. Он был на грани оргазма, и кончики его пальцев дрожали у них между ног, доставая до чувствительных разъёмов, точек подключения гениталий, толкаясь в защёлки и цепляя провода.  
  
Двое из его славных мальчиков дрожали в его руках — так же, как он сам дрожал от неторопливых, мерных толчков третьего, упёршегося лбом ему в затылок, крепко держащего его самого. Синтетическая кожа у всех троих сходила светящимися волнами, и Хэнк знал, что это означает приближение их собственных пиков.  
  
Хэнк брал любовь и передавал любовь. Она переполняла его самого, и он щедро делился ею со всеми тремя, как делал это всегда. Её было так много у них четверых, что она, казалось, плескала с кровати волной, заполняла комнату до краёв, весь дом, весь мир.  
  
Когда он, наконец, не вынес и с хриплым стоном кончил Кеннету в жадный неутомимый рот, а затем так же истово зацеловал Коннора, вонзаясь пальцами глубже в их жёсткую упругую глубину, переплетение проводов и компонентов, он ощутил, как накрывает почти одновременным оргазмом всех его парней.  
  
Его ошеломило собственное имя, вразнобой сорвавшееся сразу с трёх пар губ, тряхнуло остаточной волной собственного пика. Хэнк сам не заметил бы брызнувших от всех эмоций и оргазма слёз, если бы их не сцеловали мягкие губы Коннора.  
  
Тогда они упали почти без сил, и Хэнк уже привычным, почти автоматическим жестом притянул к себе Кеннета и Коннора, укладывая их по бокам от себя. И только секунду спустя спохватился о третьем, ведь сегодня их стало на одного больше, — но Ричард и сам нашёл выход. Он улёгся немного ниже, головой лейтенанту на плотный упругий живот, обхватив его за бёдра.  
  
Хэнк упал в сон со счастливой мыслью о том, что место рядом с ним нашлось всем троим, кто его любит.  
  
За этой ночью последовали новые, и Хэнка ничуть не удивило, что каждый из его мальчиков тоже достал себе по нужному биокомпоненту буквально в ближайшие дни. Они все хотели его, особенно после примера Ричарда. Коннор и Кеннет не замедлили настоять на смене ролей, каждый из них хотел попробовать новый способ подарить любовь своему лейтенанту.  
  
Хэнк только посмеивался такому конкурированию. Он-то точно знал, что никто не уйдёт в обиде.  
  
Впрочем, с новыми апгрейдами, когда толкаться стало можно не просто вглубь корпуса — а в узкие синтетические дырочки, появились новые возможности.  
  
Однажды Хэнк даже устроил одновременный сеанс всем троим, когда усадил всех на колени задницами к себе и трахал все три входа синхронно, руками и языком… А потом, стоило им только кончить, заставил их перевернуться и отдрочил всем троим, по очереди беря в рот у каждого своего ненаглядного андроида.  
  
На следующий день он на работе предпочитал молчать, а вот Кеннет и Коннор с довольными лицами по очереди носили ему кофе и бутерброды. Когда с таким же довольным лицом в отдел из соседнего под каким-то предлогом заглянул Ричард и воздвиг перед ним огромный стакан капучино, лейтенант только и смог, что спрятать в ладонях заалевшее лицо. Его губы расплывались в улыбке от этого внимания, от того, как ясно светились их лица. Они были самыми лучшими.  
  
Он пообещал себе радовать своих мальчиков почаще — и самыми разными методами.  
  
  
Хэнк хмыкнул, вспоминая всё это, и шагнул наконец прямо к дому.  
  
Что ж, он не зря так припозднился. Ровнёхонько с утра он нашёл ещё один способ порадовать своих любимых, и теперь наконец-то мог это сделать.  
  
Однако стоило лейтенанту только шагнуть на дорожку к собственной входной двери, как последняя решительно распахнулась.  
  
В проёме стояли три суровые фигуры, каждый — сложив руки на груди и прищурившись.  
  
— Э-э, ребята, — удивился Хэнк, поднимаясь по ступенькам. — Решили меня встретить с порога, я так понимаю? — улыбнулся он.  
  
Ричард сощурился ещё больше, Кеннет повёл носом, а Коннор нахмурился.  
  
— Лейтенант, — возмутился он, как обычно, первым беря слово. — Вы выключили свой телефон и оставили машину!  
  
— И не сообщили нам о своём местонахождении и причинах отсутствия, — обвинительно добавил Ричард.  
  
— Пропал хрен знает где до самой грёбаной ночи! — припечатал Кеннет. — Мы тут чуть с ума не сошли, чуть спутники уже не взломали!  
  
Хэнк опешил от такого напора, остановившись перед самым порогом.  
  
— Кхм, ребят, я хотел сделать вам сюрприз, — он повёл плечом. — Поэтому выключил телефон, поехал своим ходом и ничего не сказал. Кто ж знал, что грёбаные очереди будут такими длинными!  
  
Лица андроидов на мгновение изменились, но все трое остались суровы и непреклонны.  
  
— Всё равно стоило предупредить, что ты задержишься по неопасной для жизни причине, — заметил Коннор, впрочем, судя по тону, сменив гнев на милость. Хэнк улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Можно было бы просто попросить не отслеживать, где ты находишься, — добавил Ричард, и Хэнк как-то сразу не поверил ну очень честному выражению его лица, посмотрев в ответ иронично. Отслеживал — и отслеживать будет, ну конечно.  
  
— А то придётся пойти на крайние меры по установки следящих устройств в разные интересные места, — нехорошо ухмыльнулся Кеннет, так, что у Хэнка сразу появилось желание дать по чьей-то наглой заднице. Впрочем, Кеннет сделал невинное лицо на строгий взгляд и тут же полюбопытствовал: — Так какой сюрприз-то?  
  
Все трое с интересом мгновенно его просканировали, и лейтенант порадовался своей предусмотрительности, благодаря которой убрал всё купленное в рюкзак.  
  
Хэнк практически умилился этой выверенной синхронности. Иногда ему казалось, что его мальчики не просто сдружились, но и начали мыслить вместе или, по крайней мере, обмениваться информацией не только во время секса, когда хотели чувствовать себя на месте двух других одновременно, ощущать его внимание со всех ракурсов сразу, в итоге объединяясь в одну любящую его сеть сознаний. Безусловно, каждый из них оставался отдельной личностью — но им нравилось усиливать свою любовь к нему, умножать её на три. В этом они с самого начала были солидарны.  
  
— Хм, может быть, я всё-таки войду? — поинтересовался Хэнк, приподняв бровь.  
  
Они заулыбались в ответ и тут же отступили, пропуская его в дом и обнимая со всех сторон одновременно. Лейтенант, посмеиваясь, похлопал спинам и плечам всех троих.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Ничего со мной не случится, пока вы все рядом, — он поцеловал каждого по очереди и быстро добавил, предупреждая возражения: — Но я понял, понял, больше ничего не выключаю и скидываю отчёты по достижению реперных точек, — он засмеялся, взлохматив волосы Коннору и Ричарду, — мои маленькие контрол-фрики.  
  
Оторвавшись наконец от своих мальчиков, Хэнк снял рюкзак и достал из него три небольших коробочки.  
  
Андроиды с любопытством облепили его со всех сторон, разглядывая и сканируя.  
  
— Что? Еда для андроидов? — удивлённо воскликнул Кеннет, вертя свою коробочку в руках.  
  
— Симуляция формы и вкусовых качеств, — скептично прочитал Ричард. — Полное соответствие человеческой гамме ощущений.  
  
— Мы не можем чувствовать вкус, — с недоумением добавил Коннор. — Наши анализаторы выдают только сухие факты.  
  
Хэнк с плохо скрываемой улыбкой пожал плечами.  
  
— Один грёбаный выпендрёжник с большим самомнением скинул мне тут информацию о закрытой лимитированной распродаже пробников с тонким намёком о желательных отчётах передовых моделей, — хмыкнул он. — Типа, контрольный тест перед поступлением на магазинные полки и взрывом рынка новой продукцией, требуется критическая оценка полноценности вкусов, все дела. Мол, там какие-то хитро завязанные на восприятии и интерпретации инфосигналы, все дела.  
  
Коннор уставился на него с изумлением.  
  
— Элайджа Камски переквалифицировался в производителя стаффа для андроидов? — с сомнением спросил он и добавил саркастично: — Неужели у него не нашлось других “передовых моделей” для проверки? Ты проверил сведения?  
  
Хэнк покачал головой.  
  
— Обижаешь, детка, — хмыкнул он. — Первым делом, конечно. Он даже заверил письмо полной цифровой подписью, как нотариальное, я пробил подлинность. И добавил, что я, видите ли, увёл абсолютно все продвинутые разработки Киберлайф в одну свою бородатую морду, — хмыкнул он. — Словом, оборзел по его мнению в край, и мало мне было, мол, одного красавчика, — он притянул к себе Коннора и поцеловал в шею.  
  
— Мало Вам одного красавчика, — хмыкнул Коннор, возвращая поцелуй. — Вас надо любить, лейтенант. Любить, как никого другого.  
  
— А вы этим и так постоянно занимаетесь, — отозвался Хэнк и глянул на всех троих. — Ну что, попробуете свои вкусняшки?  
  
Андроиды закивали, вскрывая коробочки и доставая небольшие голубоватые пирожные разных форм, с различными кондитерскими украшениями всё того же цвета.  
  
Кеннет тронул синтетическую ягодку кончиком языка, слизал немного синего крема, а потом посмотрел на своих собратьев.  
  
— Вы ведь думаете о том же, о чём и я? — усмехнулся он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
Под недоумевающим взглядом Хэнка Коннор и Ричард подозрительно синхронно улыбнулись, а затем все трое обернулись к нему.  
  
— Лейтенант, — проникновенно взглянул ему в глаза Кеннет, — Вы ведь не откажете нам в такой чести…  
  
— И предоставите нам своё красивое могучее тело... — подхватил Коннор, облизнув крем с губ и кинув жадный взгляд на Хэнка и его фигуру.  
  
— В качестве места дегустации? — хрипловато закончил Ричард, оглядывая его с головы до ног и уже явно присматриваясь к потенциальным участкам.  
  
Хэнк сглотнул. Он несколько не ожидал такого развития событий, ведь раньше за его мальчиками не наблюдалось каких-либо стремлений к подобному. Но… что ж, он был не против, совсем не против.  
  
В конце концов, его мальчики научили его заново радоваться жизни, и он всегда готов был разделить с ними новые впечатления. Тем более, если он перед ними проштрафился, заставив переживать за свою задницу, — а теперь мог так приятно искупить свою вину.  
  
  
Утреннее солнце неохотно касалось окон их общей спальни, и Хэнк сонно прижал к себе все обнаруженные рядом тела.  
  
— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — прошептали ему в шею с двух сторон.  
  
Хэнк фыркнул спросонья. Он всегда не любил ранние подъёмы, но сейчас нежился в тепле своих любимых, ещё плавая в полудрёме.  
  
— Ну и как, — зевнул он, — хороши были десерты?  
  
— О, потрясающи, — усмехнулись рядом.  
  
— Мы полностью поддерживаем идею мистера Камски, — пропели с другой стороны.  
  
— И даже составили полноценные отчёты, — прогудели откуда-то снизу.  
  
— Вот только, — с сожалением вздохнули снова у шеи, — мы никак не можем их завершить и отправить без контрольного тестирования.  
  
— О чём мы уведомили мистера Камски ещё вчера ночью, — хмыкнули с другого бока, — с Вашего электронного адреса, конечно же.  
  
— Вместе с запросом контрольной партии, — добавили у шеи.  
  
— И мистер Камски только что подтвердил отправку по адресу, — хмыкнули снизу.  
  
Хэнк хрипло рассмеялся.  
  
— Вот ведь чертяки! Мои любимые электронные чертяки, — он прижал к себе всех сразу, и его прижали в ответ.  
  
Солнце заглянуло в их окно больше, наглее, просвечиваясь сквозь шторы, согревая по-весеннему горячими лучами, намекая на новый день, но в самой спальне становилось жарче независимо от него или любых других внешних обстоятельств.  
  
Его новая не такая уж и маленькая семья была похожа на трёхконечную звезду с равными лучами, идеальный треугольник с ним самим по центру.  
  
Его семья была самой лучшей в мире. 


End file.
